


The Jasmine-Dragon Show!

by Takene_ne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Comic, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Social Media, Summer Vacation, but this time they're vlogging their weekend trip, by which I mean Zuko runs a YT-like channel, firelord undercover, that's it that's the fic, that's mostly (literal) tea tbh, zukka goes on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: In the attempt to catch a break from too much paperwork, Zuko treats Sokka to the weekend on a beach. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Jasmine-Dragon Show!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my wips so I made self-indulgent atla comic in the sims. I have no regrets.  
> It should work fine/size for mobile too, but I've never done pictures on ao3 before so someone please tell me if you can even see the panels xD
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://takenene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
